Breathing assistance apparatus are used for a variety of purposes, including PAP, oxygen treatment and the like. When using such apparatus to treat a condition, it is important that the patient complies with the treatment prescription provided by their healthcare professional. If they do not comply with the treatment prescription (such as not using the apparatus in accordance with the healthcare professionals direction) then the treatment may not be successful. Compliance of the patient to their prescription is of interest to insurance providers who fund the apparatus and treatment, and also the dealers who provide the apparatus to patients.
Breathing apparatus can record compliance data for analysis so that patient compliance can be monitored and actions taken if necessary. The compliance data is normally obtained from sensors and other processors in the apparatus itself. The data is then provided to the healthcare professional, dealer, insurance provider or other interested party for review. The provision of compliance data requires some action from the patient themselves. Many patients have difficulties in ensuring they take the required actions to transmit the compliance data. This is due to a number of factors, including inability to use the technology, lack of awareness, forgetfulness, and/or lack of interest.